As computing technology has advanced, text passwords are frequently used to access web services such as web sites, web domains, associated applications, and Internet services. For security concerns, text passwords are often constrained by complexity rules such as a minimum number of characters, a minimum number of special characters, a minimum number of numbers, and a wide range of other constraints. Users are recommended to have different text passwords for different services, which requires memorization of many complex passwords. However, because of the complexity of these passwords, users often reuse a single password to avoid memorizing complex and unintuitive text passwords. Password reuse increases the risk of unauthorized use of the user's web services in the event that the security of any single service is compromised. Although there are password managers that create and store text passwords for some web services, any unauthorized access to the password manager compromises the security of all passwords stored by the password manager. As such, web service text passwords are easily compromised.